La lágrima de cristal
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Me gustaría que estuvieses a mi lado, me gustaría que vieses todo lo que veo. Sé que te gustaría estar junto a mí y, muy a mi pesar, junto a ese cabeza de chorlito que tienes por novio, aquí, en el Gran Paals.


Hi! Bien, bien, aquí vengo con un one-shot ^^ OMG, mi primera historia del XIII. Nunca pensé que llegaría este día…Pero llegó XD Hale, hale, vamos con lo de siempre…

Disclaimer: ninguno de los pjs de FF XIII me pertenece

Summary: Me gustaría que estuvieses a mi lado, me gustaría que vieses todo lo que veo. Sé que te gustaría estar junto a mí y, muy a mi pesar, junto a ese cabeza de chorlito que tienes por novio, aquí, en el Gran Paals.

.0.0.0.

Snow miró hacia el cielo, perdiendo su mirada en el infinito, más allá de la sobrecogedora puesta de sol que emanaba claros colores, pintando el cielo de rosa y naranja, tonalidades que desaparecían un poco más lejos a favor de los leves resquicios de color azul ligeramente tapados por esponjosos girones de nubes. Esbozó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza. A Serah le gustaría ver aquello. A Serah le encantaría pasear por el Gran Paals, sintiendo la suave brisa, embriagándose con los olores de la naturaleza de aquel lugar. Serah amaría tumbarse sobre la fresca hierba, sintiendo las plantas acariciar sus pálidos brazos, escuchando el murmullo de algún riachuelo al golpear contra las rocas.

Algún día, visitaría aquel lugar con su prometida, ambos cogidos de la mano mientras paseaban por la estepa, riendo, hablando sobre planes de futuro, sobre su boda si aun no se habían casado. Porque Serah despertaría de su sueño de cristal y volvería junto a él y junto a su hermana. Lightning aprobaría su matrimonio, celebrarían el enlace por todo lo alto y Lebreau se encargaría, cómo no, del banquete. Así es como debería de ser, no podía terminar de otra manera. Él se encargaría de que aquello se hiciese realidad, así tuviese que destruir a todos los fal'Cie habidos y por haber a base de puñetazos si hacía falta. Nada le impediría volver a ver a Serah, volver a mecerla tiernamente entre sus brazos, volver a oír su risa, clara y alegre como un arroyo. Necesitaba estar de nuevo a su lado, la echaba demasiado de menos, más de lo que se había imaginado. Era tan doloroso…

Si fuese una distancia normal, una distancia de unos kilómetros, como la que habría de un lugar a otro, de Palumpolum a Bodhum, de Nautilus a las Estepas de Archylte, sería distinto. Pero no era una distancia real. Aunque tuviese a su amada a su lado, ella no lo sabría. Serah no era más que una delicada figura de cristal. Había cumplido su misión como lu'Cie y se había visto recompensada con la eternidad…Con una eternidad de cristal. Sin embargo, aquello no duraría para siempre. No si podía evitarlo y, sin duda alguna, haría lo imposible por salvarla.

Porque él era su héroe.

-Snow.

El rubio se sobresaltó. No esperaba que nadie del grupo le siguiese. Se había alejado a propósito, aprovechando que sus cinco amigos estaban entretenidos, hablando entre ellos, atentos a cualquier comentario de Fang o Vanille sobre Paals, o a cualquier pequeño salto del chocobito que Sazh había comprado a su hijo Dajh y que, algún día, le daría, cuando el niño dejase de ser, al igual que Serah, un cristal.

Snow se giró y vio aparecer a su cuñada, andando lentamente entre las altas hierbas, mirando a su alrededor, contemplando el paisaje con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Lightning se acercó a él, aunque se mantuvo a cierta distancia, como si el prometido de su hermana sufriese algún tipo de enfermedad. Aun seguía sin caerle demasiado bien, a pesar de tantos avatares juntos. Snow era un descerebrado y un bruto, terco y cabezota en demasía como para ganarse tan a la ligera la amistad de la seria y ausente mujer de cabello rosáceo. Como hermana mayor de Serah, consideraba que su pareja era un tanto idiota y que ella podía aspirar a más, en lugar de salir con un cabeza hueca que dirigía a un grupo de críos que se hacían llamar NORA, aun más estúpidos que Snow si cabía.

-¿Qué hay, Light? ¿Estás de mejor humor? Últimamente andas de capa caída, te he visto más ausente que de costumbre-esbozó una media sonrisa-, y eso, viniendo de ti, es preocupante.

La mujer farfulló algo y miró hacia otro lado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Si el torpe de Snow había notado que se encontraba de ese humor, cualquiera de sus compañeros lo hubiese hecho. Por supuesto, sólo ese tipo sería capaz de decir algo al respecto. Él y Fang. Eran bastante parecidos en ese aspecto, exceptuando el hecho de que la norteña no era tan descarada. Y Fang era bastante descarada.

-Estoy bien.

-Ya, claro. Di lo que quieras, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te pasa algo. Serah me hablaba mucho de ti cuando paseábamos por la playa y, además, hemos pasado juntos bastante tiempo, desde que ella…-sacó un pequeño objeto y lo alzó hacia el sol-se transformó en cristal.

Lightning miró los destellos que despedía la lágrima cristalizada, la última lágrima que había rodado por la mejilla de Serah y que también había pasado a ser del material del cual era su hermana en esos momentos. Fijó la vista en el rubio, conteniendo un suspiro. Para él era todo tan fácil que le era imposible no sentir envidia. Tenía fe ciega en que salvaría a su querida novia, mientras que ella no lo tenía todo tan claro. Quería creer a Snow. Quería creer que Serah volvería a estar a su lado, que saldría de su prisión de cristal. Pero le parecía tan irreal, tan lejano…

-Quiere hablar contigo-dijo Snow, lanzándole la lágrima-. Habla con ella, Light. Se siente sola sin ti.

La mujer cogió al vuelo aquella delicada pieza, con cuidado, temerosa de que se le resbalase de entre los dedos y se transformase en miles de trocitos de cristal. Era lo único que le quedaba de su hermana. Levantó el brazo y observó el objeto, mirando el sol a través de él.

''_Salva el Nido. ''_

Lightning entrecerró los ojos. Aquellas palabras las había pronunciado Serah justo antes de convertirse en una estatua de cristal…y acababa de oírlas. No era un sonido como el trino de los pájaros o el ruido de las olas, era algo que oía en su interior, en su mente…no. En su corazón. Serah estaba hablando con ella, o tal vez se lo estaba imaginando. Pero, de ser así, no le importaba en absoluto.

''_Serah… ¿Me oyes? ¿Estás ahí? Si mi voz es capaz de traspasar tu prisión de cristal y llegar hasta ti, por favor, escúchame, te lo suplico. Dinos qué tenemos que hacer. Dinos cómo podemos ayudarte, Serah. ¿Cómo puedo salvar el Nido? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Podré salvarte si logro cumplir la misión? Los últimos días están siendo un auténtico tormento. Me gustaría que estuvieses a mi lado, me gustaría que vieses todo lo que veo. Sé que te gustaría estar junto a mí y, muy a mi pesar, junto a ese cabeza de chorlito que tienes por novio, aquí, en el Gran Paals. No es un infierno, es un lugar tan distinto a como nos lo describieron que casi parece irreal. Sé que, algún día, recorreremos juntas este sitio. ''_

''_Juntos. Todos. NORA, tú y yo. Sé que volveré con vosotros. Ahora que te he oído, no me siento tan sola. Este lugar es frío y desolador…Pero he conseguido ver un atisbo de esperanza. Gracias, Lightning. Gracias por tener fe en el futuro. ''_

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Serah había contestado a su monólogo. No esperaba que lo hiciese, no esperaba oír nada más que la suave brisa propia del atardecer moviendo ligeramente las plantas, acunándolas con suavidad. Oyó la risa de Snow y se giró hacia él, frunciendo el ceño y apretando la lágrima en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Por la cara que has puesto, deduzco que has hablado con Serah y que tu hermana te ha contestado. ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Cómo está? Normalmente no suele contestarme, pero cuando lo hace, dice que te echa mucho de menos.

-Se encuentra…bien. Tiene esperanzas en nosotros-le ofreció la lágrima a Snow, girándose del todo para poder verlo bien-. Quiere pasear por el Gran Paals con todos. Snow, sabes bien lo que eso significa. No podemos defraudarla, no podemos fallar-bajó la cabeza-. No ahora.

-Descuida, Light. Conseguiré salvar a Serah.

La mujer notó el quiebro de su voz y levantó nuevamente la vista, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. Snow se dio la media vuelta, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo, con la lágrima firmemente apretada contra la palma de su mano. No quería que Lightning viese su incertidumbre, su inquietud. La ex-soldado creía firmemente, tras tanto tiempo, en la idea de que lograrían rescatar a su hermana, por lo que no podía mostrarse débil en esos momentos. Él, que siempre había sonreído al futuro, que jamás había sido derrotado por la desesperanza, tenía que mantenerse firme en su resolución.

Sintió un roce en su espalda, pero ni se molestó en girar la cabeza.

-Eh-lo llamó Lightning, haciendo fuerza con el puño contra la espalda del rubio-, no decaigas ahora. Serah nos necesita a los dos, ¿me oyes? Ni se te ocurra perder la esperanza, Snow-dio un par de pasos, acercándose a él, escondiendo la cabeza-. Ni se te ocurra.

Snow guardó la lágrima en el bolsillo y se dio la vuelta, mirando a su cuñada con pesar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a Lightning, a la estoica e insensible Lightning, resguardada en su pecho, como si fuese una niña pequeña, indefensa y asustada. La rodeó fuertemente con los brazos, apretándola contra él, protegiéndola.

-Te lo prometo, Lightning. Confía en mí, te traeré a Serah de vuelta.

Snow se separó de la mujer, colocando las manos en sus hombros, mirándola con determinación. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento se volatilizó de un plumazo ante la incredulidad de ver a la ex-soldado con unas ligeras y apenas visibles lágrimas surcando su rostro.

-¿Estás…llorando?-sonrió con cierta ternura-Tranquila, todos lloramos en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Eso demuestra que eres humana.

Lightning negó con la cabeza e hizo amago de separarse, pero Snow apretó un poco más las manos, deteniéndola. El rubio pasó los dedos por su flequillo, retirándoselo, dejando ver mejor sus ojos, brillantes a la luz del ocaso.

-¿Qué dem...?

-Serah se parece a ti, más de lo que me había fijado-sonrió cálidamente-. Se nota que sois hermanas, os parecéis más de lo que creéis.

La mujer hizo un extraño gesto y se apartó, pasándose las manos por las mejillas, apenas humedecidas. Ella no lloraba, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante los demás, ni ante ella misma. Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, alzando ligeramente la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nuestra madre solía decirlo-murmuró, dándose la vuelta y echando a andar, observando el paisaje-. Todos lo comentaban en realidad. Serah y tú sois casi como dos gotas de agua-parafraseó-, con la salvedad de que tú pareces más seria. Después, esa frase cambió por la de que yo nunca sonreía-su voz fue convirtiéndose, poco a poco, en un mero susurro-. Serah se encargaba de sonreír por las dos, siempre sonreía por las dos.

Snow se acercó a su cuñada y se colocó a su lado, pasando una mano por sus hombros, sonriente, como de costumbre.

-Bueno, Light, nunca es tarde. Sonríe tú por ella, ahora mismo no puede hacerlo. No digo que lo hagas todo el rato, entonces dejarías de ser tú-encogió los hombros, despreocupado-. Pero puedes hacerlo de vez en cuando, ya sabes, para no olvidarte de cómo se hace. Creo que los músculos de la cara se te han paralizado-le dio unos golpecitos en ella, divertido, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la hermana de su prometida-. Vaya, Light es Light a pesar de todo, ¿verdad?

-Verdad-le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, fiel a su costumbre, aunque ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que solía hacerlo; casi había parecido una caricia, al menos viniendo de Lightning-. Así que ándate con ojo, Snow. Te recuerdo que si no quiero, no te casarás con Serah.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-levantó las manos en señal de rendición-. No lo olvidaré.

La ex-soldado hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y sus pensamientos se perdieron en el recuerdo de Serah, en su sonrisa, en su diáfana voz. Ojalá hubiese podido cambiar aquel día, el día de su cumpleaños. La había tratado mal, la había abandonado…y Snow había cuidado de ella. Ese hombre era, sin duda, lo mejor que podía haberle pasado a su hermana. A pesar de todo lo que había pensado sobre él, de que fuese más idiota que las mismas piedras, era un buen tipo y, lo más importante, Serah era incomprensiblemente feliz junto a su héroe.

Tal vez debería dar el visto bueno a su compromiso. Pero, primero, tenían que rescatar a su hermana.

Cuando todo se solucionase, se lo pensaría. Hasta puede que se alegrase por ellos.

-Vamos, Light-dijo Snow-. Los demás nos estarán esperando, ya será la hora de cenar.

-Claro, vámonos.

Los dos echaron a andar hacia el pequeño campamento que habían levantado, no muy lejos de allí, con la firme idea de salvar a Serah.

Light, porque era su hermana.

Snow, porque era su héroe.

Y, para ambos, Serah era lo más importante.

.0.0.0.

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Repito que es mi primer fic del XIII, todo se puede mejorar, así que no seáis muy crueles TT-TT

De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado ^^ ¿Reeeeeeviews, please?

En fin, reviews o no, espero que nos leamos prontito ^^

Bye bye!


End file.
